Super Bash Sisters – Lesson-Planning
by GrimGrave
Summary: When Byleth was hired as a teacher, she talked to her students and got to know them better. When Byleth joins Smash, she decided to get to know the ladies better. It's time to grind for supports!


**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and characters associated belong to Nintendo and their respective third-parties. GrimGrave owns nothing. **

_Just a little something to celebrate Byleth joining Smash. Consider it the gateway to Byleth-paired Super Bash Sisters entries._

_**Super Bash Sisters – Lesson-Planning**_

"**Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers tournament!"**

The crowd of people – creatures, even, in the case of some – was impressive. When Byleth had gotten an invitation to this "Super Smash bros." tournament she had expected an arena or a coliseum, but this was an entirely new world she was treading; unknown territory that couldn't be found on any maps.

And the fighters were otherworldly in all senses of the word; creatures she couldn't even begin to fathom what they were, humans who looked relatively normal and others unproportioned, animals…there was a duck riding a dog and a bird stuck in some bag on the back of what looked like a bear!

Then again, stranger things had happened.

All in all, the fighters seemed like a friendly bunch, not unlike her students back at Garreg Mach. And like back when she introduced herself to each house and learned about potential students, so did Byleth mingle with the fighters at her grand reception at this strange, but impressive mansion.

First, she approached those more familiar; fencers. A group of `heroes´ named Luminary, Erdrick, Solo, and Eight greeted her first and welcomed the professor and the boy named Shulk with his unusual sword did as well. An enigmatic ball with a cape and mask had requested a duel later and Byleth had to agree it was tempting. Two younger men – one in a blue tunic and the other with spiky hair and a large sword – stoically greeted her which she reciprocated. There were two boys clad in green who welcomed her as well rather cheerfully; were children even allowed to wield weapons? If they were allowed to fight as such young age, what did that say about their battle prowess?

Then there was the young man named Chrom – a prince in his homeland – who seemed like a capable fighter, but it was the people he introduced to her that caught the professor's eye.

"Oh, and this is my daughter, Lucina. The details as to why she's so close to my age are…well…perhaps another time. I've taught her all I know!"

"Pleased to meet you," Lucina – the princess of Ylisse – greeted and held out her hand. Byleth nodded with formal introduction of her name and clasped the azure-haired beauty's hand. The girl was slightly shorter with long, cobalt tresses and an impressive sword at her side.

Byleth made a mental note. _`8.´_

"And this is Robin, my closest friend and tactician."

Another woman with ashen-white hair like Edelgard or Lysithea stepped forward with a tome close to her bosom. She immediately recognized the blade by the tactician's side as a Levin Sword. That and the tome indicated the woman was more magically inclined…a mage, perhaps?

_`7.9´_

"It's nice to meet you, Byleth. I hear you're a mercenary?"

"Teacher actually," she replied. "Grew up as mercenary however."

"That's interesting; from mercenary to teacher at a monastery, was it? That's quite the leap, but I'm intrigued! Say, if you have some free time later, care to discuss strategies together?"

"That would be interesting."

She kept introductions short and to the point. There were closer to eighty people and only so much time left of the evening.

Another ashen-blonde entered her view – making a beeline for her, in fact – looking rather chipper. Her outfit was…unique, and didn't involve footwear apparently.

Her crimson eyes were strikingly exotic.

"So you're Byleth?" the young woman asked and offered her hand. "I'm Kamui. Nice to meet you!"

_`6.9´_

"A pleasure."

What a unique sword she had. The blade was riddled with teeth-like edges. Apparently Kamui was a princess as well. Not that strange considering the heirs of kingdoms and empires attended the monastery, but curious nonetheless. There was more to this princess than met the eye.

The princess tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. "Would you like to spar sometime, Byleth? I'm always eager to see what newcomers can do."

"I would like that, Lady Kamui."

She kept mingling and scouring the room. Many of the participants were too odd for her liking and didn't seem to want anything to do with her anyway. Most notably were the monsters and the animals, though a certain blonde dog that _somehow_ walked on its hind legs and wore clothes like a human had been very welcoming.

What a strange world this was.

She bumped into another woman; tall, short jet-black hair, glasses, and with a tight-fitting outfit that left quite the image in Byleth's mind. She excused herself with a sultry and smile and disappeared into the crowd.

Scouring further, the professor saw a trio of noblewomen – princesses, perhaps; a brunette, a blonde, and a taller platinum-blonde – discussing things over tea.

_`6, 7.5. And 6.5´_

A fourth one stood in a corner opposite them, talking to a rather mysterious individual whose form-fitting outfit rivalled the brunette's. Their outfit and scarf did little to help the perceptive teacher deduce their gender, but some of their curves could arguably be female…

_`7.9 and 8.´_

Exchanging a few words with an interesting young man named Ike – a child of a mercenary himself – Byleth kept socializing with limited words and time spent as looked around until her gaze were drawn to a tall woman with long, verdant hair and clad in white and gold. There was something about her…

_`8.´_

In the opposite corner, keeping to themselves, were two other women, a blonde and grey-haired one. The latter wasn't old; her whole body was lacking colours. Huh. But it was the blonde with the blue, skin-tight suit who garnered her attention.

_`8.5´_

Byleth nodded to herself as she made some mental notes before trying to enjoy the rest of the evening and not thinking about the weird potted plant by the door.

* * *

It was wll into the night when she had finally unpacked and made herself at home in the private quarters she had been given; apparently each fighter's room mirrored that of their home or place they were at most comfortable with and Byleth's was akin to her room at the monastery.

With only the candle to illuminate, she went through a modified register of the roster with a strong interest—

"_I don't approve of these thoughts you've been having, you know."_

Dismissing Sothis' voice in her head for now, Byleth took a closer look at fighter #13; Princess Peach. So she was right about her being a princess. The other two likely were as well.

The young woman had long, blonde hair with eyes as blue as the sky. Her dress was shockingly pink it'd give Hilda a run for her money what with her hair and all. Apparently she's a veteran, but how could someone as dainty-looking as her be able to fight? The dress alone didn't look particularly combat-friendly.

Still, she was cute. Byleth was used to nobles.

She turned the page. The order of the fighters was a bit jumbled when the next was #48, Rosalina. The crown indicated royalty, but there was no mention of her being such. Odd. Still, the tall woman was just as cute as Peach, but just like the princess she didn't look like a fighter. She can however control gravity, somewhat. Interesting. Cute nonetheless.

"_You think every one of them is cute!"_

Fighters #17 and 16; Zelda and Sheik; a princess whose spirit reincarnates through time and is a veteran through past incarnations, and an alter ego warrior who has since become _her_ own person.

_Very_ interesting.

"_Oh yeah, you've always had a preference for the more athletic types. That Sheik person looks so mysterious…kinda cool, you know."_

On that she agreed. And the princess was really cute, too. She reminded her of Mercedes in a way. And if she was anything like Mercedes—

"_Oh please, that girl Mercedes is only down for her friend, the ginger one."_

Byleth frowned and went on. Interestingly, the next fighter counted as two, but was the same woman; #4 and #29, Samus Aran.

The blonde with the warrior-eyes.

"_Ooh, someone is getting frisky behind that stoic mask!"_

She ignored the voice and took a closer look at the blonde. Slim, yet strong – stronger and faster than the average human according to the information – and definitely mindful of her body. She had access to a strange suit of armour that allowed her right hand to become some kind of weapon. Now that was peculiar.

Her blue suit looked better, though.

Moving on, #21ε, Lucina. The Ylissean princess. Her cobalt tresses were alluring and her face was gentle, yet there was a certain sombreness hidden beneath. What was she hiding?

A competent swordswoman from the looks of it, Byleth looked forward to meet her whether it was in or out of battle. Teaching about swordsmanship was one of her specialities after all, so perhaps they could have some private fencing lessons.

"_You mean like the ones you had with Dorothea?"_

Continuing, Byleth took a gander at the rather fetching fighter #56; Robin the tactician. Not just a pretty face, the young woman was apparently Ylisse's most clever tactician around, having won the kingdom several wars and numerous battles.

Now _that_ was someone she'd look forward to meet and discuss strategy with. That confident smile was rather inviting, too. Kind of sexy.

Kamui, #62, was charming as well. Supposedly she had dragon blood in her veins – a manakete, some would call her – and Byleth's mind wandered—

"_Part-transformation in the bedroom?! Sheeesh, what's wrong with you?!"_

Byleth frowned. "That's not at all what I was thinking."

"_Denial doesn't suit you."_

Not opting to respond, she continued with what was probably the most shocking entry!

#54, Palutena. A _goddess_! And not figuratively due to her looks, but an actual goddess in her world. The otherworldly beauty was motherly with an airy laugh and powers that could keep anyone at away from her gracious being.

"_A goddess, huh? Good luck with that."_

Hm.

And from radiant divine beings to #47, the Wii Fit Trainer. While Byleth didn't understand what a `wii´ was, she did know that this fitness trainer, while skilled at her craft, was rather dull-looking. She wouldn't mind letting the woman help her with exercises though.

#63 was definitely a head-turner; Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch. A wicked beauty from the looks of it who flaunted what she got unashamedly. Enough said.

"_I already know what you're thinking. Kind of difficult not to."_

Lastly, there was the third princess; #13ε, Daisy. Like Peach and Rosalina, she didn't look like she belonged here, but looks could deceive. She was definitely a bit of a cutie and had her own tomboyish charm.

Byleth stared absentmindedly at the wall, calculating. These were all interesting women and seeing how she would be staying here a while, she would approach them as she did with her students; teach them, learn from them in return, and get to know them better.

"_That's all you're going to do, right?"_

The little snicker that followed didn't go unnoticed, but she dismissed it for now. It was time for bed and she had a lot to do starting tomorrow.

It was time for some thorough lesson-planning and a lot of support-grinding with her fellow fighters.


End file.
